


The power to give, the power to take

by Ima1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, G!P, Mild Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima1/pseuds/Ima1
Summary: "When that maddening sky girl strolled into her war tent with her wide eyes and her obvious manipulation attempts and that infuriating smell, Lexa wanted nothing more than to throw her out and pretend that she had not affected her in the way she was so relentlessly claiming was beneath her.And yet.She failed.And she knew that the sky girl was aware of her failure, which only made it worse, only widened her smug smirk.Much to her dismay, the sky girl was the exact brand of weakness Lexa had been so desperately fighting for years."





	The power to give, the power to take

Despite what it may look like, Lexa is not, in fact, unaffected by the basic instincts which govern most people’s actions and reactions.

 

She wishes she was, she makes sure to always let others think that she is, refuses to show any overt sign of her desires or to acknowledge she has them in the first place.

 

And yet.

 

There was the sky girl.

 

Lexa has known desire, has known love, and Costia was the object of both those affections. But she was brutally taken from her and Lexa refused to let another occupy her space.

 

She struck down every stray thought, every ill-advised look even before they could take fruition. She refused every attempt at flirtation from women who would like nothing more than to please their Heda, their Alpha.

 

Which is why, when that maddening sky girl strolled into her war tent with her wide eyes and her obvious manipulation attempts and that infuriating smell, Lexa wanted nothing more than to throw her out and pretend that she had not affected her in the way she was so relentlessly claiming was beneath her.

 

And _yet_.

 

She failed.

 

And she knew that the sky girl was aware of her failure, which only made it worse, only widened her smug smirk.

 

Much to her dismay, the sky girl was the exact brand of weakness Lexa had been so desperately fighting for years.

 

Damned sky people.

 

A part of her wishes she could’ve just ended the girl’s fight right there, eliminate any chance of making Lexa weak (or weaker). Still, she could not. For the good of her people, she was forced to restrain herself (both her physical desires and her murderous impulses) and deal with them to try to avoid more death.

 

Which also meant dealing with the sky girl on a daily basis.

 

Lexa was fucked and she knew it.

 

Thankfully, she managed to reign in her baser instincts. Yes, there was the one instance where she gave in and kissed her, but still. She didn’t think she was doing too bad considering the intoxicating power the omega had on her. She was actually quite proud of her restraint.

 

And the sky girl had way too much fun testing her resolve for Lexa’s liking. The way she would purposefully linger close to Lexa, run her hand through her hair making her scent spread, pin Lexa down with her stare... it was maddening.

 

But Lexa didn’t succumb to her desires. Her strength prevailed, head over heart. She made the hard choice at the mountain and Clarke hated her for it, but at least Lexa didn’t allow herself the weakness.

 

The problem is, head over heart.

 

Head over heart implies that the heart is involved.

 

That’s what Lexa told Clarke. She made her choice with her head because her heart wanted to choose something else. Which meant that her attempts had failed.

 

She was, after all, weak.

 

Sure, she didn’t give in to that weakness, but she felt it. It corroded everything inside her, her body burned with need for the omega, her heart sobbed with sorrow for the pain she caused the both of them.

 

No, Lexa doesn’t show her emotions like others, doesn’t let her body show the effect a blissfully scented omega has on her, but she feels everything.

 

And now, now Lexa is faced with a furious Clarke, months after the destruction of the mountain, and she has just kneeled before her to swear fealty to her and her people.

 

To _Clarke_.

 

Lexa swore her fealty to Clarke, which is as good as confirming her weakness, as effective as letting her true emotions show, as telling as allowing her scent to be filled with her desire.

 

In other words, Lexa is fucked.

 

She is Heda of the thirteen clans. She is _the_ alpha. And she just submitted to an omega.

 

( _Her_ omega, that little voice in her chest wants to roar. But she’s not. Not yet; maybe not ever.)

 

Lexa is back in her room soon after, tearing a hole through her rugs in her frustration. If only she could just- _No_ , she cannot.

 

She has done enough for one day.

 

She huffs out a ragged breath as she tries to keep herself under control, sprints to the bathroom to rinse her face in ice cold water, and still, it does nothing to help.

 

She settles for changing into her night clothes before getting into bed, tossing and turning as her agitation grows.

 

Her body is burning with heat, want flowing in her veins like acid, destroying everything in its path while it waits for the only thing which can quench it. And that thing is a couple of floors down and clearly not an option, even if she hadn’t tried to kill Lexa today and only just started to let go of some of her anger and resentment.

 

She is futilely attempting some breathing exercises when there is a knock on her door and her voice sounds hoarse and desperate to her own ears as she emits her command.

 

And then Clarke is there, and Lexa thinks she might possibly just die because it is _not_ helping. It’s making it much, much worse, in fact.

 

Her smell... _gods_.

 

“Yes, Clarke,” she prompts with all the strength she can manage (granted, not much) while she gets up from the bed to stand in front of her.

 

Clarke pins her down with one of those fierce stares of hers and steps closer to Lexa.

 

“I’m still furious with you.”

 

Lexa blinks and nods and waits for the rest that is sure to come. Surely, Wanheda did not come all the way to her room to reiterate her anger.

 

And then Clarke steps even closer, looks at her even more intently, even more fiercely, and surges forward in a bruising kiss.

 

Lexa is stunned, a bit slow to respond due to it, but she eagerly molds her lips to Clarke’s, complies with her demanding tongue, allows her full access while she herself explores all there is to have from those lips.

 

The omega is fierce, fiery, demanding. Controlling.

 

Nothing like Lexa has ever witnessed.

 

(To be fair, there was only Costia before, but she knows how omegas supposedly behave. And this is not it.)

 

Clarke’s scent fills the air around her and it is driving Lexa mad. She can fill her clit grow, can feel her own control over her scent loosen until it snaps and she’s all alpha, all instinct.

 

(She knew Clarke was trouble, she just _knew_ it. All her efforts to keep herself in check undone by one willful omega.)

 

Clarke notices her changes and she presses her body harder against Lexa, deepens the kiss, bites her lower lip almost painfully, her hands firm and possessive in Lexa’s waist. Almost as if _she_ is the alpha.

 

Lexa whimpers at the sensations and allows herself to fall back on the bed when Clarke pushes her, marveling at the view as Clarke situates herself over Lexa’s lap, one leg on each side. Clarke’s one hand lowers Lexa’s torso back down and her head follows suit as she continues to kiss her, roughly, demanding, her waist doing tantalizing circular movements on Lexa’s groin which only serves to make her madder with need, her clit as ready for the omega as it will ever be.

 

The teasing friction makes her moan with pleasure and then groan in frustration as the omega suddenly stops her movements and lifts herself up, pinning Lexa down with her gaze as she sits on her.

 

“This will only work one way,” Clarke states, voice hoarse with desire but eyes clear as crystal. “I don’t submit.”

 

Lexa blinks a few times, trying to understand her fully in spite of the fog of pheromones in the air and hormones rushing through her body.

 

“You don’t...”

 

“I don’t.” She’s relentless, unwavering. Challenging even, as if demanding Lexa try to object.

 

To her own mild surprise, Lexa doesn’t actually want to object.

 

She looks at Clarke intently, the mere sight of her on top of her making her want to lose herself in the omega. She is beautiful, she is incredibly sexy, she is sure of herself with an unwavering confidence that is more than alluring.

 

No, Lexa doesn’t want to object at all.

 

“Okay.”

 

Clarke raises a dubious eyebrow as if she can’t quite believe that Lexa would just accept her condition, especially without a fight.

 

“Okay?” she repeats, questioningly.

Lexa licks her lips and nods.

 

“Yes. It is fine Clarke.”

 

“You’re an alpha,” Clarke points out unnecessarily, still dubious about Lexa’s agreement.

 

“I am aware,” Lexa tells her with amusement.

 

“ _The_ alpha.”

 

Lexa nods again, a smirk pulling at her lips. “I am. Ai laik Heda.”

 

Clarke narrows her eyes, brows furrowed in confusion. “And you’re okay with...” she waves her hands motioning to their position and Lexa’s smirk widens.

 

“Clarke,” she says, stopping her hand movements by taking one hand in her own and twining their fingers, the other running her nails over Clarke’s thigh. A smile graces her lips as she feels the omega shiver in delight at the gesture. “I am Heda. I’m the alpha, as you pointed out. I am in control all day, every day, but I have no desire to control _you_. If this is what you need, I’m fine with giving you control.”

 

More than fine, if she’s honest. It’s a desire that came suddenly and unsolicited, but to which she is finding herself more drawn to by the minute. A part of herself she never knew existed.

 

The idea of relinquishing control for once in her life actually excites her in a way she had not thought possible. She’s never done it before, Costia was a gentle lover, she appreciated being taken care of and Lexa liked taking care of her. But Clarke doesn’t need her for that, at least not now, and Lexa finds that she quite wants to try this out, to give herself to someone else’s mercy, to lose herself.

 

Yes, Lexa wants to lose control, for once.

 

In fact, the mere thought of it is making her even more excited, something she’s sure is becoming quite noticeable if the bulge in her shorts and her rapid breathing is any indication. It’s a new side of her she wasn’t aware existed.

 

Clarke studies her face for a moment and Lexa squirms uncomfortably underneath her, her body needing the friction that was so abruptly and rudely denied her:

 

“Clarke...” she rasps out.

 

It seems to take the omega out of her trance, the neediness in Lexa’s voice surprising them both.

 

Clarke smirks deviously and her eyebrow shoots up.

 

“Yes, Heda?”

 

Well fuck.

 

Lexa was right, this sky omega will be the death of her.

 

It would seem that not only does she not submit but she actually wants Lexa to beg, and fuck if that doesn’t turn Lexa on even more. She’s screwed.

 

Lexa licks her lips again and tries to regain some composure. “Clarke...” she whispers, then sucks in a breath when Clarke purposefully, slowly, almost lazily, gyrates her hips, all the while keeping that salacious look focused on Lexa with her lips formed in a coy smile. “Fuck. Just...”

 

She doesn’t know. Her brain is putty at the moment.

 

“Just what, Lexa?” Clarke asks with faux innocence.

 

Lexa groans, her alpha revolting against her and Clarke’s smirk widens in satisfaction.

 

Lexa uselessly lifts up her hips and raises her hands to try to pin the omega in place on top of her but Clarke tuts and grabs her by the wrists, placing them both on each side of her head.

 

“No,” she simply says. And then starts rolling her hips with more purpose while lowering her head lower and lower until she’s hovering just over Lexa’s lips.

 

“Clarke,” she pleads again, her eyes zeroing in on her lips, practically begging for her to kiss her.

 

And maybe that’s what Clarke is after. Maybe she wants Lexa to beg, but that she cannot do. (Not today, at least.)

 

Clarke seems to know that and doesn’t push her further, finally sinking down and claiming her lips possessively until Lexa is left whimpering for more.

 

Lexa raises a cautious hand up, the need to feel Clarke closer rising, and she is grateful the omega allows her the touch, she runs her hand up Clarke’s thigh, up her waist, until she grabs on firmly and pulls her flush against her, smiling in Clarke’s lips at the moan it elicits from the omega. She greedily lets her hands rake up and down Clarke’s back, alternating between firm grips and soft strokes.

 

Clarke’s hips fasten in their motions and Lexa releases a loud moan in pleasure until she’s forced to pull back from the kissing.

 

“Clarke,” she rasps out, voice laden with desire. “I won’t last long if you keep doing that,” she confesses.

 

Clarke grins widely, smugness radiating from her.

 

“Oh, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

 

Lexa grunts at another firm roll on her erection and almost rolls her eyes at the smug omega.

 

“I don’t think we would, no,” she manages to get out, trying to save face.

 

Clarke chuckles and leans forward again, kissing her mercilessly but maintains her hips in place. She then slowly pulls back and drags Lexa with her, quickly divesting her of her top and giving her an appreciative look before hungrily kissing and biting down her neck until she reaches her breasts.

 

Lexa closes her eyes in pleasure and hisses at a particularly sharp bite, losing herself in the sensations until she needs to feel more.

 

She needs to feel all of Clarke against her.

 

She deftly rids Clarke of her own clothes, marveling at her naked body and Clarke takes the opportunity to quickly take off Lexa’s shorts, leaving her just as bare.

 

Lexa swallows drily at the sight of the omega, her heart racing in anticipation and desire, but also partly in fear. This is the first time she’s been this vulnerable in front of another person and she’s suddenly uncomfortable.

 

She shifts slightly underneath Clarke and the omega notices her discomfort and raises a hand to her chin to force her to meet her eyes.

 

“Hey,” she prompts with a concerned brow furrowed, “What’s wrong?”

 

Lexa bites the inside of her cheek to quell the sudden flow of emotion in her chest. The abruptness of it leaves her almost breathless.

 

“Nothing is wrong,” she starts weakly and Clarke just caresses her cheek, making Lexa close her eyes in reprieve. She can also feel a subtle change in pheromones, no doubt the omega trying to soothe her. “It’s just...it’s been a long time.”

 

Clarke looks at her with sudden understanding.

 

“You mean it’s the first time since Costia.”

 

Lexa nods and Clarke gives her a comforting smile.

 

“We don’t have to do anything,” she tells Lexa placatingly but Lexa vehemently shakes her head.

 

“I want it,” she states. “I want you, I just got a bit overwhelmed.”

 

“Slowly?” Clarke gently asks and Lexa nods, grateful.

 

Clarke smiles reassuringly and Lexa pulls her down for a kiss, delighting in the feel of Clarke’s naked body against hers, skin on skin. She feels so warm, she smells so good, tastes so good. Clarke’s kisses soon migrate lower and Lexa relaxes further, losing herself once again in the moment, letting go of her concerns.

 

She missed this, having someone to make the world go away.

 

The omega is just so intoxicating that Lexa has a hard time keeping her grip on reality and she feels a whimpering mess under her skillful lips and tongue.

 

Lexa’s breath hitches when Clarke dips lower and runs her lips through her grown clit. When their eyes meet and Clarke uses her tongue on her, there is no doubt in Lexa’s mind that she never stood a chance against the omega. Clarke is in control, there is no doubt about it. The way she takes Lexa just the way she wants, only gives when she wants, takes it away when she wants, delights in Lexa’s moans and groans...it’s the best kind of torture. It drives her up the walls with pleasure.

 

And then she just _stops_. Just like that, when Lexa is _this_ close to release and Lexa lets out a groan of frustration only to receive a coy chuckle in response.

 

“Patience, Lexa. We’re doing things my way,” she whispers seductively and then she makes her way up Lexa’s body and places herself in Lexa’s face, unceremonious in her demand.

 

Lexa is no fool. She may be close to dying with sexual frustration but there is no way she will turn this opportunity away, so she eagerly places her hands on Clarke’s ass to bring her forward and wastes no time giving her pleasure, only stopping when she hears the omega’s final moan as her body shudders with its release.

 

“Fuck,” Clarke exclaims, a satiated smile on her lips.

 

She lowers herself next to Lexa who is desperately needing her own release but unsure about the role she’s supposed to take and curious as to how this will play out with Clarke's initial demand to be in control. Normally, she would flip Clarke around until she’s underneath her and take the opportunity to show her how much she wants her, but she doesn’t think that Clarke would approve of the aggressive move. And she’s quite sure that she doesn’t want it to happen like that, not today. She wants to be at Clarke’s mercy, wants her to take her and use her and make her hers.

 

The omega’s breaths become more regular and Lexa runs her nails over her naked body eliciting a contented smile from her.

 

“Just give me a minute,” Clarke says, eyes closed, and Lexa smiles brightly at the sight of her.

 

Like this, hair disheveled, blissful smile on her face, smelling of her release, she just looks so _beautiful_. Lexa’s heart does a little twist and warmth spreads through her chest and she remembers her words at the mountain.

 

She may have tried to deny it, she may have tried to resist it, but she was doomed from the moment the omega stepped foot in her tent.

 

And now, now there is no contest. Clarke has her heart.

 

“We don’t have to...” Lexa trails off, compelled to reassure the omega even if her body is begging for release. She wants to, gods she wants to, but she only wants Clarke to give her what she wishes, she doesn’t want her to feel like she owes Lexa anything.

 

Clarke opens her eyes and smiles lazily but her eyes are bright and intelligent in their scrutiny.

 

“I know. But I want to,” she tells her confidently. “I want _you_ , Lexa, and I’m no way near done.”

 

The smirk on her lips is enough indication of her plans, but her teasing hands only add to show her intentions and Lexa lets out another moan when her hand graces her erection.

 

“ _Fuck_. Clarke...”

 

“Oh, I plan to.”

 

In one swift move, Clarke is once again on top of Lexa, cradling her waist, energy clearly revitalized. She kisses Lexa passionately and Lexa’s hips buck involuntarily in their search for contact with the omega’s heat.

 

Clarke has one hand on her breast, eagerly massaging it, and the other behind Lexa’s neck, pulling her closer. Lexa’s moans increase as Clarke’s hips start their torturous movements again, sensually undulating until Lexa’s hands grab for them to try and steady them, instinctively trying to gain access.

 

Clarke bites her lips hard and tuts.

 

“Someone’s eager.”

 

“Very,” she shamelessly confesses, voice no more than a needy rasp.

 

Clarke hums as if in consideration until it seems like she decides and in one quick move she lifts up her hips and lowers herself onto Lexa’s erection, eliciting loud moans from both of them.

 

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Lexa tells her, adoring eyes placed on the beautiful omega currently rolling her hips, lower lip sensuously trapped beneath her teeth.

 

Clarke smirks smugly as she keeps the pace tortuously slow, clearly taking great pleasure in Lexa’s frustration.

 

Lexa uselessly tries to increase the speed, thrusting her hips up, only find herself pinned down and thrown a devious smirk. She bites her lip hard and relents to the loss of control, taking pleasure instead in feeling the omega’s body against hers, how her skin becomes hotter and sleeked with sweat, how her scent becomes stronger the more her arousal grows.

 

Mercifully, Clarke increases the speed and rolls her hips frantically until she comes with a loud exclamation, expression contorted in pleasure. She looks beautiful.

 

Lexa is grateful Clarke doesn’t stop her movements, even as a lazy smirk graces her lips and she moves purposefully on top of her, hands reaching over to fondle with Lexa’s breasts. Then Clarke’s hips speed up and she clenches her inner muscles and Lexa loses it, orgasm rolling through her as the omega continues her motions, only stopping when Lexa’s clit starts shrinking back.

 

Clarke flops bonelessly next to Lexa and she nuzzles closer to the omega, sharing a breathless soft kiss.

 

They take steadying breaths as they recover, Lexa’s hands running up and down Clarke’s stomach in mindless patterns, eliciting shivers from the omega.

 

She can feel her contented purring, a reminder of her nature which is a glaring contrast to the woman who was so in control of herself, and it brings a smile to Lexa’s lips.

 

Clarke is something else.

 

Lexa lifts up her head and she is struck by just how gorgeous Clarke looks, hair sprawled over the pillow, eyes closed, relaxed features, lips in a blissful smile. She looks at peace.

 

Lexa wishes she could look like this forever but she knows it can’t be.

 

She kisses her gently on the side of her neck, instinct as much as anything else. For a moment she wishes-

 

_No_. She is Heda, there are things she can’t let herself have.

 

But _this_ , this she can have, this moment of respite, so she allows herself to relax further into the omega’s arms, her comforting scent making her feel like home, and she tries not to let her mind dwell on what that means, choosing instead to focus on the feeling of warmth spreading through her.

 

It feels a lot like a familiar feeling she thought she’d never feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don't know. This was basically me rebelling against the stereotypical "person with a penis is automatically the dominant one in bed while the other is submissive", while at the same time trying to play with different power dynamics. I don't quite know what came out in the end. Also, first time writing anything this sexual, not sure how I feel about it yet. Let me know :)
> 
> Anyways, let's discuss! (if you feel like it ;) )  
> Comments are more than welcome.


End file.
